It's Just a Game of Dodgeball
by pure-black-wings
Summary: Avengers Highschool AU. The students of SHIELD High are being forced to play dodgeball in gym. No one thinks it would be that big of a deal... It's just dodgeball, right? One-Shot. Pairings listed inside.


**Hey everyone. This is an Avengers High school AU One-Shot about the students of SHIELD High playing dodge ball in gym… This is my first fan fiction so I hope it's okay. The pairings are Tony/Pepper and Clint/Natasha, with a little bit of Jane/Thor and Darcy/Loki. Mentions of Bruce/Betty.**

* * *

The sun was high in the light blue sky when the sound of the school bell echoed throughout the halls of SHIELD High once more, warning the students that their next class had begun. The students that were still in the hallways quickly ran towards there next classes, all except for one.

Tony Stark strolled through the empty hallways carelessly, heading towards the gymnasium. His father was a billionaire, he figured that the coach wouldn't mind waiting for him… Again.

When he finally got to the gym, he pushed the large doors open, he threw his arms in the air and put a devious grin on his face. "Don't worry my fans! I have arrived!"

Steve Rogers and Thor Odinson, two blonde jocks, frowned and shared a bewildered glance. They didn't quite understand why Tony had to make a big deal out of everything, but they didn't like it. Bryce Banner, the science nerd who definitely didn't want to be there, sighed and sat down on the bleachers. It hadn't been his chose to take PE. He would rather be in the science lab, or talking to his crush, Betty Ross. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton rolled their eyes at Tony. They were best friends, but Tony was convinced they were more then that, not that they would admit it. Natasha brushed her fiery red head out of her face and whispered something in Clint's ear. He chuckled and glanced over at Tony, giving his a crooked smile.

In the other side of the gym, Pepper Potts, Jane Foster, and Darcy Lewis stood. They had been gossiping, but now they were watching Tony. Well, Pepper was watching Tony at least. Darcy was snickering quietly so that only Pepper and Jane could hear. Jane glanced at Pepper before looking over at Darcy. She preferred not to comment.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Pepper," Darcy whispered to her friend. Jane slapped Darcy's arm and glared at her, silently telling her to shut up. Darcy just rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to Pepper who was still watching Tony.

"So nice of you to show up, Stark," Coach Couleson snapped. Tony turned to face the gym coach, who was glaring at him from across the room. Tony was half expecting him to start screaming, but instead Coach Couleson grinned. "Ok, everyone, today we are playing dodge ball.

_Hmm… Dodge ball. Creative punishment, _Tony thought. As much as Tony didn't feel like playing dodge ball that day, he had to give Couleson some points for it.

Steve and Thor didn't mind much. In fact, they slightly enjoyed the fact that they got to do something fun. Bruce's face grew blank when it had processed in his head that they were playing dodge ball, and he groaned. Loki, who Tony had just noticed, didn't seem too cheerful about it, but he put on a mischievous smile anyway. Clint was grinning from ear-to-ear, while Natasha popped her knuckles. Tony couldn't help but gulp when he saw the two so happy. They were the school's top two bad-asses, besides him of course, and they had both had extremely accurate aim. Jane bite her lip, and Darcy clapped her hands happily.

Pepper caught Tony's eyes and mouthed, 'If I get hurt, I'm blaming you.' Tony couldn't help but smiled and winked at Pepper in response. Inside he was worried about her, but he kept telling himself that she would be fine. It's not like dodge ball was that violent…

"Alright, Steve, Bruce, Loki, Darcy, and Tony on one team. Jane, Thor, Clint, Natasha, and Pepper on the other," Couleson announced, breaking Tony's train of thought.

Steve and Bruce went over to the far side of the gym, Bruce's shoulders drooping. Darcy skipped over to Bruce and Steve, Loki following soon after. Thor walked happily over to the other side. Jane grabbed Pepper's hand and led her over to Thor. Pepper shot Tony a worried look as her and Jane joined Thor.

Tony watched Pepper for awhile, but was distracted when he noticed Clint giving him a challenging look. He just grinned and shouted, "Your on, Barton!" Clint chuckled before him and Natasha walked over to their teammates.

Tony walked over to Steve, Bruce, Loki, and Darcy, who were suppose to be trying to come up with a game plane. Instead, Loki and Darcy were deep within an argument over who should be their team captain.

"I'm more clever then you, Lewis!" Loki growled, his emerald green eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'm altogether better," Darcy snorted in response.

"Steve's the jock. He should be captain," Bruce piped up. Loki and Darcy shot him death stares that shut him up. Steve on the other hand gave Bruce a grateful smile. Tony just sighed, and threw his arms around Darcy and Loki's shoulders. It got them to stop arguing, but they both gave him half confused, half angry looks. He found it to be a fair trade-off.

"I'm the billionaire, therefore I should get to choose," Tony said. Darcy and Loki opened their mouths in protest, but Coach Couleson interrupted them by saying, "OK, who are the team captains?"

Tony grabbed Steve's arm and lifted it in the air before any of his teammates could react. Steve looked at him in confusion, but he didn't argue. On the other side of the gym, Natasha's hand was raised and she had a convincingly innocent smile on her face. Even if she looked harmless, everyone knew that wasn't the least bit true.

Couleson nodded and motioned for them to go over to the walls. They obeyed, surprisingly without hesitation. Coach Couleson seemed to be please about that.

Tony watched as the coach set seven dodge balls in the center of the gym before backing away. Then he lifted the gray whistle that hung around his neck to his mouth before blowing it.

Right as the sound of the whistl began to echo throughout the gym, everyone darted towards the seven dodge balls. Everyone expect for Jane and Pepper. The two grls stared in the back, hoping not to get hit.

Loki grabbed one of the red rubber dodge balls and aiming it at Thor. Thor stepped to the side before giving Loki a confused look. "But why?" the tall blonde asked as Loki picked up another ball. "We are brothers."

"I am not your brother!" Loki hissed as he threw the ball at Thor, getting him out. No one noticed Jane pouted from where she stood across the gym.

"Oh, yay!" Darcy shouted, sticking her tongue out at Jane before giving Loki a high-five. Loki grinned slightly before saying, "Just do not stick your tongue out at them. It makes you look like a child."

Meanwhile, Bruce scampered around, dodging balls that Clint was targeting at him. "Clint!" he yelped as a plea of surrender. Clint just smiled and chunked another ball at Bruce. Bruce dodged the ball before stopping and picking up a ball. The brown haired boy glared at Clint before swiftly throwing a ball at Clint. Clint quickly jumped out of the way, but the ball only narrowly missed him. He looked over at Bruce with shock in his eyes, for he hadn't been expecting Bruce's sudden ability to throw a ball.

Bruce was just about to get Clint out, when a ball hit him square in the chest. Clint blinked in confusion, and turned around to see Natasha standing there with her hands on her hips. "Did I really just save your butt again?"

Clint couldn't help but laugh, even though Natasha didn't seem to find it amusing. He was about to respond when he spotted Steve sending a ball right at Natasha out of the corner of his eye. Clint quickly shoved the redhead out of the way before catching the ball. Steve frowned and sat down with Bruce and Thor on the bleachers.

"Now who saved who?" Clint asked Natasha, giving her a goofy crooked grin. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, but she rolled her eyes anyway.

A little ways away, Jane and Pepper were dodging the few balls that rarely came their way and talking at the same time.

"I can't believe Thor got out!" Jane exclaimed, her voice almost a whine. Pepper sighed before replying, "You know, just because you like him doesn't mean that you have to bring him up all the time."

Jane glanced at Pepper, a hurt expression on her face. "Well, at least I'm not stuck talking about a playboy," she scoffed. Right when it came out of her mouth, Jane regretted it. She hadn't ever really said anything like that. It was because she was hurt, and Pepper knew that, but the strawberry blonde still blinked in surprise.

She was about to reply when a ball hit Jane in center of her back. The brunette jumped in shock, and Pepper looked over at the other side of the gym to see Tony watching them. "Don't you talk about my girlfriend like that!"

Jane just sighed and shot Pepper an apologetic look before plopping down by Thor on the bleachers. Pepper felt sorry for her friend, but she gave Tony a small smile. Tony returned it immediately.

Suddenly, a dodge ball smacked her right in her face, making her cry out in shock. Her face stung from getting hit, and Tony blinked in confusion. He looked around to see Darcy grinning beside him. "Sorry, Pep. I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Pepper was still in shock as she went over at sat down by Jane and Thor on the bleachers. Tony glared at Darcy and yelled, "Why did you do that!?"

Darcy just shrugged and started walking towards Loki. "Next time, you're going to make me team captain, ok?" she called over her shoulder. Loki glanced over at her as she walked over to him. "Who should our next target be?" he asked quietly. Darcy glanced over at the two remaining people on the opposing team. "Natasha."

Next thing she knew, there was a dodge ball hitting her stomach. Darcy doubled over slightly, for the ball had been thrown with a lot of force. Her eyes flickered over to the other side of the gym to see Natasha glaring at her.

"Try whispering next time!" Natasha growled, making Darcy narrow her eyes. Darcy brushed her black hair out of her face and straightened up. Then she strolled over to the bleachers, mumbling to herself.

"Hey!" Loki protested as Darcy left the court. Natasha just grinned at him and batted her eyelashes. Loki didn't seem to like that. He chunked a ball over at Natasha before she could move, getting her out. Natasha stared at him in disbelief. Loki mimicked what she had done when she got Darcy out, which made her ball her fist in frustration.

Since Loki was distracted, Clint decided he would use that as an advantage. He hit Loki in the arm with a ball, his eyes narrowed.

Loki had barely felt the ball, but he knew that he was now not aloud to continue playing. He shot Clint the most deadly look he could do before going over and sitting by Darcy, who was still mumbling.

"You better win this thing, Barton," Natasha deadpanned. Clint smiled slightly, and gave her a small nod. "No, seriously," she said, grabbing his shirt collar and pushing her lips against his.

She quickly let go of his shirt and pulled away. "Win," she repeated. This time, Clint's nod was more enthusiastic. She smiled seductively, which kind of scared him, before turning away and joining the others on the bleachers.

"No PDA!" Coach Couleson shouted, glancing over at Natasha. The redhead just gave Couleson another one of her innocent smiles. The coach sighed before looking back over at Tony and Clint.

"Hey, lover boy! Are we going to finish this or not?" Tony called to Clint. The light brown haired boy turned to Tony and grinned. "I'm always up for a challenge," Clint replied.

Tony chunked a ball at Clint, who dodged it with ease. Then Clint threw one at Tony, who moved out of the way, but not before stumbling slightly. Clint chuckled and picked up another ball. "Seriously? You're, loosing your touch, Stark."

That got Tony's attention. The billionaire fixed his gaze on Clint and narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm loosing my touch? Says the guy who's favorite hobby is playing with a bow and arrow."

"For your information, archery is a very competitive sport," Clint snorted, looking over at Natasha for back up. She only shrugged and said, "Hey, don't bring me into this." Clint pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. "But, Nat, we're best friends," he whined. Natasha raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Your fondness of sticks with sharp points is none of my business. Now pay attention to the game!"

Clint opened his mouth to protest, but before he could a dodge ball smacked him in the arm. Tony grinned from across the gym, pumping his fist. "Yay! It looks like even Katniss couldn't beat me!"

Clint and Natasha before turned their attention to Tony and narrowed their eyes. "Stark!"

* * *

**Well, there's my first fan fiction. I hope you liked it. Please review! I would really like comments and critic!**


End file.
